


Triggers

by ravendiana



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Family, Friendship, Gen, PTSD, Team Dynamics, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravendiana/pseuds/ravendiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are all kind of broken. They all have their triggers, sometimes they even set each other off, but they can always catch each other. A drabble each, showing their triggers getting pulled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triggers

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is about innocent situation that set off peoples triggers and getting through or around it. This is mostly movie-verse with 616 filling in the blanks, especially on Natasha. If you haven't seen the movie, what's wrong with you, at this point you can't complain about the spoilers herein. True Drabbles, 100 words exactly Also this is my first fic ever so I would really appreciate criticism that can help me get better.

**Bruce**

Bruce has a lot of triggers these days. Mostly he feels like he's just one big trigger, waiting to be pulled, waiting to wake up surrounded by destruction, and death, and regrets. He hides in his lab so he won't see New York, see Harlem. 

The others never seem to realize how dangerous he is. How risky it is to have him in the common room with Clint playing those war video games with gunfire and explosions and military voices yelling, that sound like everything he hears in his nightmares. 

Someday Tony might not be there babbling those grounding equations.

**Thor**

Fair and dark heads bent together, the shadow to every past mirror that showed himself and his brother. The bickering of the stalwart and the sly also has its own familar ring. Resting his gaze too long on these two men who have somehow become his leaders in Midguard, his guilt and loss rise up to overwhelm him. 

He does not yet know how it is that every time he finds himself at that precipice, some airborne confection or quick darting blow finds him to jolt him from such ill thoughts. The Hawk and the Spider are remarkably vigilant companions. 

**Clint**

The mess in the helicarrier shouldn't feel so empty, but it's made so much worse by the sudden hush, caution, fear, that greets his appearance. It shouldn't matter. He's always been a man who kept his distance. His line of work and skills generally inspired caution and reserve in others. 

It shouldn't matter but it does, because now the fear is in him too. He made himself into a weapon, that Loki aimed back at his home. He turns to leave knowing he no longer belongs, when Tasha just sweeps him forward with her and Thor's laughter fills the quiet.

**Natasha**

She wasn't paying attention to the cartoon Steve was watching in the other room while she stood talking to Clint in the kitchen. Not until the familar notes of "Night on Bald Mountain" drifted through the air. The music so familar from a life that wasn't hers. She feels stance shift to a dancer's movements, swaying into well remembered movements that never happened. 

She's drowning in someone else's past - until the classical strains are overwhelmed by the raucous jangle of a happy westen song and Clint hauling her into the blessedly unfamilar steps of a wildly swinging country dance.

**Steve**

Winter is difficult. The cold seems to seep into every seam, every crack, into his bones. Winter was never a problem, before, but so much was different before. He thought it would help to watch the children play in the first snow in the park, but now every breath sears his lungs with biting cold. 

A sharp sudden shock of wet cold in his face and he's falling into the ice again....

But the ice melts in an equally abrupt rush of hot, coffee scented air and warm arms wrapping around him tightly. 

"No snowball fights, I think." Tony says.

**Tony**

It was a bad fight.

In the pouring rain. 

So the celebratory drinking contest with Clint was totally appropriate. As is stumbling home in the drizzle holding each other up, followed by Steve and Natasha. Sober. There might be singing. 

Then there is a cab coming too fast and a puddle.

And suddenly there is dirty water covereing his face, in his nose, in his mouth. 

Back in the Cave. Don't scream, don't breath, don't talk. 

Hands on him, arms around him, holding him up.

"Tony! Tony! You're safe, you're here, we're here, you're home."

And he is, he really is. 


End file.
